Troubled Student, Loving Teacher
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Eli is a magnificent teacher who is loved by everyone. However, there is one student that is always causing trouble for her and always has to keep watch. When the news of an arranged marriage with a beautiful woman comes and spends time with her, Eli is shocked to believe she is engaged with her own student!
1. Engagement

**Troubled Student, Loving Teacher**

 **Pairing: Eli x Honoka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

Eli sits in the living room with her grandmother and a mother sitting in front of her. The mother has short brown hair, wearing a waitress uniform. Eli is stunned by what she is about to hear from her.

"It's been so long since my daughter and I were lonely without a husband," she says. "But when we asked your parents, they told me you hadn't mentioned marriage either."

"U-ummmm…no," Eli answers. Not that she plans to get married any time soon, but this conversation seems a bit interesting to her. Besides, she's still in her early 20's.

The mother holds out a photo of her daughter, who is beautiful looking with medium length ginger hair and wearing a beautiful blue dress with glasses. Eli's grandmother brightens at this.

"She's soooo cute~?" she squeals.

Eli can't help but clutch the photo to her chest while blushing heavily. Embarrassing, but she has to admit that this young woman looks absolutely adorable.

 ****Next Day****

"Bye Ayase-sensei~!" one of the girls wave to her.

"Good to see you again, Ayase-sensei~!" another girl says.

Eli waves to her students and keeps on walking down the halls. The students around her admire her greatly. Not only is she Quarter Russian, but she's also beautiful in appearance with her long blonde hair and wearing an office lady suit with a black blazer, short skirt and thigh high stockings with garter straps and red high heels. She doesn't mind the popularity, but there is one student she is most worried about.

"Eh? Isn't that…" Eli could see someone walking in the distance. She could easily recognize that girl from behind. She is a few inches shorter than Eli with medium length ginger hair tied in a side pony-tail. "Kousaka-san?"

The girl stops and turns toward the teacher. "Hm?"

"You didn't come to class again," Eli says as she approaches her. "Is something the matter?"

"Ehehe~! Not really," the ginger says with a happy smile.

Eli lets out a sigh. Kousaka is the only student in her class that always causes trouble for her. She has to look after her almost every day. "What's this?" Eli notices a bandaid on her arm. "Did you cut yourself?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Honoka says. "I just fell and scraped my arm." She turns to leave. "Well, I'll see you later, Sensei~!"

As she skips off, Eli lets out another sigh. _That girl is really troublesome…._

 ****Later****

"I would like to thank you for having me," a young ginger haired woman says. "My name is Kou Honosaki."

"And…my name is Eli Ayase," Eli replies with a blush on her face.

Eli's grandmother squeals in excitement. "Isn't she cute and pretty~?"

The quarter Russian groans as she blushes harder. _Th-this is too good to be true! But….I feel like I met her before…_

"Sorry about her," Eli's grandmother says. "Eli tends to be a bit shy these days."

"Not at all," the young woman says. "She's the kind of person I lead to believe. Frankly, the moment I saw her photo, I fell in love with her. I'm glad you agreed to meet me."

"S-sure.."

"If you don't mind, shall we spend the day together?" Kou asks.

"O-okay." Eli replies.

 ****Hotel****

Eli and Kou sit at a small restaurant while having their drinks. The ginger haired woman turns toward the blonde.

"I was going to ask you how it is. Being a teacher I mean," she says.

"Well, I feel it's a very rewarding job," Eli answers truthfully.

"But aren't there students who give you trouble as well?" Kou asks.

The quarter Russian shakes her head as she closes her eyes and smiles. "Not really. Everyone lives and thinks about things their own way. And…it seems sad for anyone to refuse to acknowledge that. That's why…I want to accept and give them equal respect."

"You're the same then…" Kou mutters.

Eli lifts her head in confusion, but the ginger haired woman waves her hand back and forth.

"N-nothing. I just thought that your students must like you."

"Yeah…but I feel like one in particular is always causing trouble. I'm always there to keep an eye on her, but I want to stop her habit."

"Heh, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Kou says with a smile.

Eli blushes heavily from just looking into that young woman's eyes.

 _Oh, no! Why is my heart…beating so fast?_

"Eli-san?" Kou gently takes her hand in hers. "Won't be my fiance?"

"Eh?"

At that moment, the woman leans in to kiss her on the lips briefly. "I want to know more about you."

Eli can't help but return the kiss. It just feels so relaxing and soothing to her, but she doesn't know why. They pull away and decide to go to their checked our room. From there, while Eli is in her light blue night gown, Kou walks over to her and crawls on the bed, still wearing her beautiful blue dress. She caresses her cheek, leans in and kisses her again.

 _Th-this is my first time…and I just met Honosaki-san. But…I'm sure she'll take care of me._

"You're so cute," Kou coos as she leans down to kiss the side of her neck and nibble on her earlobe, making the quarter Russian quiver a bit. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to scare you," she whispers in her ear.

It is then that Eli could feel the ginger haired woman's hands gently rub on her body, from her tummy toward her thighs while kissing neck, down to her chest and up towards her cheek.

"Your skin…it's so soft," Kou coos. "No wonder everyone loves you~"

 _K-Khorosho…no one has ever touched me…like this…before…_

Eli lets the woman touch her more and more, slightly lifting up her bottoms to show her white panties. She gives that a kiss and moves on toward her chest, slightly removing the upper part, exposing her white bra.

 _This is….too much…I think I'm going numb…_

Kou kisses her chest repeatedly while rubbing her hands gently up and down on it and then goes to kiss her neck once again. Eli lets out soft, arousing moans while her hands are relaxed, letting the ginger haired woman do whatever she wants to her. Then, Kou sits up and smiles.

"You're so cute, Sensei~" she says.

 _Eh? She never called me "Sensei" earlier…._

Kou takes off her dress, revealing light blue underwear and leans down to kiss her. Eli turns her head until she notices something. "That…bandaid…" The blue bear printed bandaid is the one she saw earlier as well.

"W-wait!" Eli says as she reaches her hand to take the ginger's glasses off. "Are you…" When she sees the exact happy smile, Eli cannot believe her eyes. "K-Kousaka-san!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda hard for me to come up with Honoka's other name, but whatever. Let me know what you think okay~? See ya next chapter~!**


	2. Am I not Good Enough?

**Chapter 2**

 **Am I not Good Enough?**

Eli is at a loss for words. "No way…Kousaka-san…why are you here?"

"Well~! I saw the picture of you, so…I switched with my cousin," Honoka says.

"Eh? You're…Kou-san's younger cousin?"

"We're very close and quite identical actually," Honoka explains. "Though, no one wanted to mistake the two of us, so…originally…my cousin was Honoka. But now we call her Kou."

 _I get it._ Eli thinks. _That's why Kou looked so beautiful earlier._

"But…why would you go so far as to disguise yourself and…do this?" Eli asks.

"Ehehe~!" Honoka gives her cheeky grin. "No reason. But more importantly~" She leans closer to tip her teacher's chin to her level and gently push her down on the bed.

But Eli tries to push her away. "N-no wait…Kousaka-san…"

"Don't wanna~" the ginger says as she leans closer to her teacher and kisses her passionately. "You're so cute, Sensei~" She uses her hands to trace them up and down gently up her thighs, stomach and breasts.

"Stop it…Kousaka-san…no…" Eli whimpers.

"Why not~? You were into it earlier," Honoka says.

At the moment when the ginger said that, Eli finally recalls what happened earlier. They went and did _it_ for at least a half our before Eli discovered Honoka's disguise.

"Sensei~" the ginger coos as she leans closer to whisper in her ear. "Let's keep going…huh?" It is then that Honoka can see tears streaming down Eli's face.

"St-stop this…please…" Eli sobs.

Honoka relents and turns away for a bit to let her teacher calm down. "Sensei…aren't you going to be my fiance?"

"B-but that was…before…"

"When I called my mom earlier, she was extremely happy," Honoka says.

"Eh? Your…mother was?" Eli can recall Honoka's mother discussing her marriage with her daughter.

"You and my mom get along so well."

"Yes…she was my mother's friend. She's taken care of me since I was little."

Honoka slightly turns her head with a serious expression on her face. "If you said you weren't marrying me, Mom would be upset."

Eli gasps at this. They DID agree on it earlier. How can she let Honoka's mom down now?

"Don't worry about it, Sensei," the ginger says as she gently wipes the tears from her teacher's face. "As your fiance, I'll teach you everything one by one~"

Eli did not like the feeling of this at all. First she thought she was going to get married to a beautiful young woman, but it was all a trick thanks to Honoka disguising herself as her older cousin, Kou. And worse…both of them look identical to each other. Eli doesn't know what to do at this point.

 ****Next Day****

Eli is in the staff room, organizing her things. _Honoka's mom did look happy._ she thinks. Just then, her phone rings and it's Honoka's mother. She answers it.

"Hello?" Ms. Kousaka says. "I heard you got Kou's younger cousin by accident."

"Y-yeah…I did…" Eli relies sweat dropping.

"Well…I'm glad you liked her~!"

"Eh?"

"Once Honoka graduates, we'll put you in the family's register~!"

"W-wait a minute…" Eli tries to protest.

"Awww, it's like a dream come true~!" Honoka's mother says, crying happy tears. "You're going to be like a daughter to me soon~"

"Y-you've got it all wrong!" Eli cries.

"Oh, sorry! Got a meeting to go to."

"But…"

"We'll talk later next time!"

With that, Honoka's mother hangs up. Eli lets out a soft sigh. _I can't explain anything…_ she thinks. _And…my grandmother wasn't bothered at all when I talked to her earlier. She too became excited about me marrying my student. Gosh…all this support…where did that come from?_

She walks down the hall while thinking about this. This isn't right for her to do, honestly. Getting married to her own student when she clearly mistook her for someone else. But the big question is: why DOES Honoka want Eli anyways?

All of a sudden, a hand grabs her wrist, pulling her inside an empty dark classroom. Her screams were muffled by another hand. Once she opens her eyes, she is shocked to see a familiar face.

"K-Kousaka-san!" Eli says. "I have class n-" Before she finishes, Honoka locks lips with hers immediately, but the blonde pushes her away. "No! Stop it!"

"You don't like it~?" Honoka coos. "Didn't you say you'll get engaged to me~?"

"O-only because I thought you were Kou-san…" Eli says.

Honoka frowns as she turns her head slightly. "So…my cousin is fine, but I'm not?"

"I-I mean, you're my student…."

"That doesn't matter," Honoka says in a serious tone. "You've already given yourself up to me. Or…" She wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close and tips her chin to her level. "If you have forgotten…" She kisses her teacher's neck while blowing on her ear. "I'll just have to refresh your memory~"

Eli shakes her head roughly as the ginger gently touches her. It's happening again and the blonde quarter Russian doesn't know what to do at this point.

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys didn't get it, there's a character called Honoka from "Dead or Alive". That's why I used her as an excuse for Honoka's disguise. I know this is kinda messed up, but don't worry. Things will clear up soon.**


	3. The Reason Why I Love You, Sensei

**Chapter 3**

 **The Reason Why I Love You, Sensei**

"St-stop!" Eli whimpers as Honoka kisses and licks her neck at the same time.

"Shhhh~" the ginger coos in her ear. "Do you have to be so loud~? If you're not quiet, someone will hear when they walk by."

"Don't!" the quarter Russian tries to push her away, but the ginger keeps a tight grip on her and continues touching her body gently.

Honoka moves her hands up and down from her breasts to her stomach, to her exposed thighs while humming with a smile. "Mmmm~! Sensei, your skin is so soft and smooth. It's like a baby's~"

Eli doesn't respond as she lets her student touch her like this. She puts a hand to her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly, but she can't help herself. Honoka's gentle touch feels too good, but at the same time, she knows this is very wrong. However, the bigger question is: if this is so wrong, why is Eli letting Honoka touch her like this? This is just insane. Honoka kisses her cheek and goes down towards the side of her neck to kiss that part and then moves her hands towards her teacher's breasts, giving them a good grope.

"Your breasts are big and cute~" she says. "When have they gotten this big~?"

"I-it's none of your business…ah!"

"Sensei, you're making weird noises~"

"I-it's your fault, Kousaka-san…"

Honoka grins as she keeps on groping Eli's breasts in a circular motion. "I'm not stopping, Sensei~" she whispers in her ear.

The blonde shuts her eyes tightly as the groping continues while Honoka kisses and licks her neck and cheek like there's no tomorrow. It is then that Eli manages to push her away and cover her chest with her body shaking. Honoka is caught by surprise and reaches a hand towards her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sensei," she says. "Can you stand?"

Eli jolts her head up with tears streaming down her face. "Why would you do this to me?"

Honoka pulls back her hand, having a sorrowful look on her face. "No reason." She turns to the door. "I'm leaving." With that, she walks off.

Eli just stands there, stunned by her expression she saw. _I don't know what she hopes to gain from this. In any case…it can't be good for her either._ She feels sorry for the ginger, but at the same time confused.

 ****A Week Later****

Eli has been thinking about this a lot lately since the engagement. However, she has forgotten to tell Honoka's mother and the ginger herself since the incident. It was troublesome, yes, but a lot has been on her mind. She straightens out the career surveys she handed out earlier, only to find Honoka's is completely empty. She looks up at her students.

"Um…has anyone seen Kousaka-san?" she asks.

"She was here this morning," one girl answers as she approaches her. "Are you going to give her a private lesson?"

"Ah! I want to talk to her too!" the second girl says.

"I'm just giving her the career guidance handout," Eli says. "Don't you speak to Kousaka-san every day?"

"Yeah, but sometimes, she can be so energetic it's hard to stand her," the first girl says. "But at the same time, that's why we love her!"

Eli gives a small smile. _Honoka is a popular girl after all._ Then, she realizes something. _Oh! Come to think of it, often times, she goes to the school roof. Could she be there? I remember us eating together when she first came here. Does she remember something like that?_ She goes up the stairs and sure enough, the ginger haired girl sitting against the wall reading a textbook.

"Kousaka-san?" Eli calls, making the girl jump, almost dropping the text book, but thankfully didn't and puts it aside. "Are you studying?"

The ginger blushes. "W-well ummm…let's just say I had a little time…"

The blonde puts her finger on her chin with her head tilted. _Is she embarrassed? But at least she's studying._ She lets out a soft giggle, making the ginger blush even harder and pout adorably.

"I feel like you're going to tease me," Honoka says.

"No, no," the blonde says, waving her hand dismissively.

Honoka grins as she stands up and gently pushes her against the wall. "Oh~? Then, do you want to do it again? I mean, you came all the way here, so you must have been expecting something."

"About that, Kousaka-san," Eli says. "I don't think we should do this."

"Why?" Honoka tilts her head in confusion.

"Why, you ask?" Eli frowns. "I'm a few years older than you."

"Age doesn't matter to me."

"And you're my student…" Eli continues.

"I'll marry you after I graduate," Honoka says. "So, that doesn't matter to me either."

"What about college?"

"I'll be helping my mom with her bakery," Honoka answers as she caresses her teacher's cheek.

Eli gently raises her hand to take her student's wrist. "Is that what you really want? Even though…you may think that you want to make your mom happy by marrying me…"

"You really don't get it, do you, Sensei?" Honoka's expression turns serious as she slightly turns away with her head down.

"Eh?" Eli is caught by surprise by how serious her student is right now.

"You think I'd marry someone like that?" the ginger says.

"Then why?" The blonde presses.

Honoka sighs. "I thought you have already figured it out. You were there for me when no one else would. And talked to me longer than any one else."

"Then…you mean," Eli suddenly recalls the time where she first talked to Honoka. She found the ginger sitting along on roof one day, eating her lunch. She offered to sit next to her and Honoka accepted the offer. It was then that the ginger told her who she really is, but is hiding it by doing her cheerful personality when she is actually very shy and has a hard time talking with others. Eli comforted her and told her that she has a hard time making friends herself. But it's still lonely without anyone else. Then, Eli told her that she'll always be there to talk to whenever she needs to. And she said that with a gentle, beautiful smile. And that was the smile Honoka could never forget.

"I love you, Sensei," the ginger says sincerely as she embraces her teacher. "For a long time, I've liked you. So please…"

This leaves Eli completely speechless. In a situation like this, what should she say or do? She feels it's become a bit more difficult than she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've figured that I'll be updating this story on Mondays. Hope this will clear things up. If not then…I'm sorry. Leave out long and detailed reviews please and have a nice day~!**


End file.
